


Didn't Sign Up For This

by plantchild



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Actually more like Tony's babysitter! Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Amputee! Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Don't kill me this is my second fanfic ever, Gay Bucky Barnes, It's mostly happy and good, M/M, Modern Setting, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secretary! Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantchild/pseuds/plantchild
Summary: After making some of the most horrible (or best) decisions of his life, Bucky Barnes is fired from his boring office job. After a crazy night out, he suddenly stands with an offer to become Tony Fucking Starks new guinea pig. Enter Steve Rogers, newly hired assistant for Tony Stark, whose job literally has become making sure Tony does not do dumb shit all day.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not that Bucky hated his job, per se, he just really disliked it. So when he told his boss to go fuck himself, it’s not really out of hate. Just because he really really dislikes him, and the way he has been treating his female co-workers. Of course as he’s sitting on a bench, with a box of whatever few office supplies that he owns, and a plant that has been dead for more than a month, he realizes that maybe he should have stopped before “Rumlow, you are a piece of shit.” As the sentences that tumbled out of his mouth after, was what had gotten him fired. Granted the look on Rumlow’s face as he told him where to stick it, was worth the trouble. Even if it meant he was now a jobless amputee with an apartment he could no longer afford.  
  
As if the world was trying to make him feel worse, the sky opened up and the rain started pouring down. He sighed and pulled his relic of a Nokia 3310, and scrolled through his contacts until he found Natasha’s number. He needed a cup of hot cocoa, and he was absolutely not ashamed. She picked up after the third ring.  
“What did you do, James?”  
  
Bucky cringed slightly at her tone, and the fact that she still refused to call him anything but James.  
“Are you home?” he answered hoping he didn’t sound too much like a kicked puppy. He wasn’t calling for a therapy session, he just really wanted to watch a movie and get his mind somewhere else.  
  
As it turned out, she was, which was how Bucky found himself buried in blankets on Natasha’s couch about half an hour later, sipping on a mug of hot cocoa with just slightly too many tiny marshmallows floating around in the steaming liquid.  
  
“You know, I’m usually not one to suggest solving problems with alcohol,” Natasha drawled breaking the comfortable silence. Bucky snorted. Best joke ever. Natasha shot him a look. “..but, we really need to get you out, before you make a cocoon on my couch.”  
  
“You know, out of the cocoons come beautiful butterflies.” Bucky protested. “Don’t you want me to become a beautiful butterfly, Nat?” he grumbled, squirming further down into the blankets.  
  
“Get up. We’re going out.”  
  
While Bucky didn’t really feel up for socializing right now, he was all on board with drinking out every last one of his brain cells. So after only a little bickering, he gave up, and started peeling of the layers of comforting blankets protecting him from the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky had honestly no clue how he had ended up on a huge couch in a penthouse in Manhatten, with a view of the city that just wouldn’t quit. He did know, however, that it was definitely not his penthouse. The room he was currently in, was huge and spacious, with light streaming in from the floor to ceiling glass windows turning out to a view of bustling traffic and New Yorkers racing to work. 

Bucky was currently not able to appreciate the view. 

“What the fuck did I do.” he hissed through his teeth, and quickly stood up, kicking a large warm object in the process. 

He had barely noticed the person lying on the floor at the end of the couch, before said person groaned loudly, rolling over and knocking into the coffee table next to him. If the whole situation hadn’t been so awkward, Bucky might have found it in him to laugh. 

Instead, he just stood and took in the man, who he quickly recognized to be Tony Fucking Stark, lying on the floor with hair messed up from sleep, and hopefully not from other activities. 

“’Morning Sunshine.” Tony Stark said, and sat up with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Did you sleep well?” If a reaction other than standing and gaping like a fish was preferred, Bucky was completely open to suggestions. 

Damn Natasha and her horrible ideas.

 

About half an hour later Bucky was sitting on a kitchen counter, eating pancakes with Tony Start, as the man chatted about a lot of technical things that Bucky didn’t really see how was relevant for him.

“So, have you considered my offer?” Tony asked after pausing his ramble.

Bucky hoped his face gave off exactly how much he didn’t know what the hell Tony was talking about. “What offer?” he asked cautiously.

Tony eyed him and cocked his eyebrows, then nodded to where his sleeve was pinned up around his left shoulder. “About the prosthetic.” 

When Bucky continued looking at him as if he literally had no idea what was going on, Tony just sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Why do I even bother talking to people, when nobody listens to me. Ever.” 

“Yesterday I offered to let you,” he pointed to Bucky “Be my guniea pig, for a new series of advances prosthetics. Free of charge.” Bucky still looked slightly confused, and Tony looked closer to the edge of giving up on everything. “We went here to look at the blue prints. Remember?”

At first Bucky felt the relief flooding through him. He didn’t fuck up too badly last night. Still he wasn’t completely sure about Tony’s offer, and the more he thought about the word guinea pig, the more panicky he became.

“And this is completely safe?” He eyed Tony cautiously.

“Yes, yes, it’s perfectly safe, yada yada. You can go over the details with my secretary.” Tony stood up to leave. “Into the elevator, you’ll find him on the 5th floor. Hope to see you soon.” With that, Tony Stark made his exit, and Bucky was left alone in the huge penthouse. 

He found his way to the elevator, and looked around for anything with the resemblance of buttons, that could tell him how to get to the 5th floor. 

“Ah, Mr Barnes, where may I take you?” the disembodied voice startled Bucky, and he would have jumped out the elevator right away, had it not been for the doors closing around him. He looked around to find the source of the voice, but found his search useless, as there was no indication that could tell him where it came from.

“uuuhhhh.. The 5th?” How do you address a voice with no source?

“Very good, sir.” The elevator began to move, an came to a hold quickly after. “Mr. Starks secretary is waiting for you at the front desk.” The disembodied voice told him, as he left the elevator. 

At the front desk, Bucky found the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The man looked up at him, and smiled an almost blinding smile. 

“Hello, Mr Barnes I assume? Steve Rogers. Please come with me.” 

Bucky was fucked.


End file.
